


Тайное становится явным

by fandom_Vampires_2020, MilvaBarring



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Если кто-то убегает от тебя со сверхъестественной скоростью, за ним лучше не гнаться.
Kudos: 1





	Тайное становится явным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Word on the Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245338) by [Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle). 



В Санта-Монике не бывает по-настоящему темно, пока горят уличные фонари. Но в лабиринте узких улиц царит вечный полумрак — солнце не проникает сюда даже в полдень. Если честно, для Нокса ночь здесь мало отличается от дня. Это «сумеречная зона», которую он знает как свои пять пальцев — даже лучше, чем квартал, в котором вырос.

Так что у оборванца, которого он преследовал, не было ни единого шанса. Нокс убедился в этом, когда тот свернул за угол. Этот переулок заканчивался тупиком.

— Я не хочу стрелять в тебя, чувак! — крикнул Нокс. Он запыхался от бега, но пистолет в его вытянутой руке не дрожал. — Просто мне работу делать надо, а ты тут палки в колеса суешь.

Беглец замер как вкопанный, но в этой его неподвижности было что-то очень странное. Нокс видел, как выглядят люди, пойманные в ловушку — совершенно иначе. Кем бы ни был этот мужик, казалось, ему плевать на направленный в спину пистолет.

— Какой ты быстрый, малыш, — раздался хриплый голос. — Я был уверен, ты давно отстал.

— Не дождешься, приятель, — огрызнулся Нокс. — Если уж я сел кому-то на хвост, то ни за что не отстану.

— Любопытно…

— Слушай, — продолжил Нокс, чувствуя, как волоски на его шее поднимаются дыбом, — я не хочу неприятностей. Но ты спер данные с компа моего объекта, и это как-то не круто. Или отдавай мне эти диски, или скажи, где их искать.

— Объекта? — переспросил незнакомец, не оборачиваясь. Он стоял в тени, задумчиво уставившись куда-то вверх.

— Я сыщик, — сказал Нокс с нажимом. Обычно одного этого аргумента хватало, чтобы его собеседники начинали нервничать. — Послушай, если Торрес тебе задолжал, можешь обсудить это с моим боссом. Меня волнует только то, что его выпустили под залог, а он удрал, и моя задача — найти его и вернуть.

— Ты работаешь на Килпатрика, — произнес незнакомец. Это не было вопросом, но Нокс ответил не раздумывая:

— Вот именно. Он приказал мне найти Торреса, а раз уж ты обчистил дыру, где он прятался, то теперь ты — моя единственная зацепка.

— И это значит, что ты у меня на хвосте, верно? — поинтересовался незнакомец. Судя по голосу, эта мысль показалась ему забавной.

— Ясен пень, — ответил Нокс. — Так что давай-ка…

Незнакомец повернулся и шагнул вперед. Нокс вскинул голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, но как только тот вышел из тени, у него кровь застыла в жилах. Это лицо не могло принадлежать человеку. И если шишки на лысом черепе и шелушащуюся бледную кожу можно было списать на последствия какой-то ужасной болезни, то глаза с красными радужками и черными белками и частокол острых зубов между изогнутых в ухмылке губ выглядели совершенно чудовищно. На мгновение Нокс оцепенел, а затем выстрелил.

Выстрел прозвучал как треск сломавшейся ветки, и человек, или монстр, или кто бы то ни было, охнул. Пуля вошла ему в грудь и, судя по всему, пробила сердце. Но он не упал и даже не покачнулся. Вместо этого он поднял голову, уставившись прямо на Нокса, еще раз ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— А вот это уже было грубо.

Нокс бросился наутек. Чтобы выжить, нужно не подчиняться инстинктам, а хорошо понимать, когда нужно бежать, замереть или драться. Но не успел он даже свернуть за угол, как когтистая лапа схватила его за плечо и дернула, заставив развернуться. Он приложился затылком о кирпичную стену, и на мгновение в глазах у него потемнело. Другая лапа сжала его кисть, заставив выронить пистолет.

— У тебя твердый череп, малыш, — хмыкнул монстр.

Нокс знал, что лучше этого не делать, но все-таки открыл глаза и посмотрел в отвратительную рожу. Его невольная гримаса вызвала у чудища очередной смешок.

— Я знаю, что мое лицо — то еще зрелище, но и у тебя мордашка не ахти… — монстр окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Что ты делал после того, как выпрыгнул за мной в окно? Пару раз в поворот не вписался?

Нокс не ответил. Он не был уверен, что вообще сможет заговорить. Эти глаза… Эти красные глаза… Ему пришлось задавить в себе все природные инстинкты, чтобы не кинуться в драку или не попытаться сбежать. Когтистая лапа, которая раньше сжимала его плечо, теперь давила ему на грудь прямо под горлом, и рациональная часть его мозга была уверена, что драку он точно не переживет. Нокс знал наверняка, что эта тварь может убить его в любой момент, если захочет, и было непонятно, почему он все еще жив.

— Как тебя зовут, малыш?

Он сглотнул.

— Нокс… Харрингтон.

Монстр усмехнулся.

— Отлично, Нокс, а я Бертрам Тунг, и этой ночью тебе очень повезло.

Нокс был с ним совершенно не согласен.

— С чего бы это? — с трудом выдавил он.

Чудовище по имени Бертрам раздвинуло губы в улыбке.

— С того, что ты сумел произвести на меня впечатление, а я давно уже ищу человека с твоими умениями…

Красные глаза все так же прожигали взглядом, и Нокс по-прежнему был перепуган до усрачки, но он был жив, и этот монстр не причинил ему особого вреда. Инстинкт и благоразумие продолжали бодаться друг с другом, и…

— Пипец, чувак, если ты мне так работу предлагаешь, то хреновый из тебя кадровик.

Бертрам моргнул и удивленно рассмеялся.

— Твое счастье, что я ценю быстрый язык не меньше, чем быстрые ноги. И я предлагаю тебе не работу, а жизнь.

У Нокса перехватило дыхание.

— Я вижу, что ты знаешь здешние места, — продолжил Бертрам. — Но все же позволь мне тебя просветить… — и, сжав твердой рукой плечо Нокса, он повел его обратно в заканчивающийся тупиком переулок к сдвинутой крышке канализационного люка.

* * *

Через час или два малыш все еще выглядел словно пыльным мешком ушибленный. И все-таки Бертрам был вынужден признать, что держался он очень неплохо. Не кричал, не плакал и не делал тех глупостей, к которым так склонны люди. Бертрам это ценил. Вот только язык у парня оказался без костей.

— Ой, бля, — простонал Нокс, проведя руками по волосам, — как у вас все сложно. Вампиры, оборотни, призраки и эта хня с арканами… — он посмотрел на Бертрама (который мысленно похвалил себя за то, что ему хватает терпения выслушивать всю эту болтовню) и спросил: — Но насчет гулей… зачем тебе вообще нужен гуль?

— Мне нравится быть в курсе всего, что вокруг происходит, — объяснил Бертрам. — Но я не могу выходить днем, да и ночью моя свобода передвижения… ограничена.

Нокс скользнул взглядом по его уродливому лицу, но промолчал. Парень явно был умнее, чем хотел казаться.

— И такой человек, как ты, — продолжил Бертрам, — прекрасно подойдет для моих целей.

— Целей, чувак? Зачем ты говоришь загадками? Чего конкретно ты хочешь?

— Того, что я тебе прикажу, — резко ответил Бертрам.

Нокс испуганно посмотрел на него.

Бертрам усмехнулся.

— Ты уже знаком с изнанкой Санта-Моники, так что вряд ли мои поручения смогут тебя шокировать. — Он слышал, как стук сердца парня заполняет всю комнату. Если это можно назвать комнатой.

— Здесь так отвратно, чувак, — Нокс со вздохом обвел взглядом огороженное помещение в канализации, заставленное самодельной мебелью. — Если я стану на тебя работать, мне не придется тут жить?

— Жить можешь, где тебе захочется, — поморщился Бертрам. — Лишь бы только приходил, когда тебя зовут.

— А ты живешь здесь, да?

— А вот этого тебе знать необязательно.

Это было одно из основных убежищ, расположенных как можно дальше от мест обитания носферату. Только проверенные, проживающие вместе с хозяином гули допускались сюда. Нокс пока не соответствовал ни одному из этих требований.

— Прости, чувак, — пробормотал Нокс. Он осторожно потер затылок и посмотрел с таким видом, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не осмеливался.

— Спрашивай, — скомандовал Бертрам.

— Я… у меня не так уж много родни, но моя бабушка в Санта-Ане живет… — в его взгляде читался страх.

Бертрам вздрогнул. Он тешил себя мыслями о том, как хорошо ему удается сохранять человечность, но давно забыл о чувствах, которые отражались у парня на лице. Их было больно вспоминать.

— Я не прошу тебя порвать с семьей, — грубо ответил он. — Лишь только лгать о том, чем будешь заниматься.

— Я не так часто с ней вижусь, — торопливо добавил Нокс. — Просто… высылаю ей денег, когда получается.

— Сколько бы ни платил тебе Килпатрик, я буду платить вдвое больше. Со мной у тебя денежных проблем не будет.

Глаза Нокса расширились.

— О господи, так это же отлично!

Бертрам усмехнулся:

— То есть, ты принимаешь мое предложение?

Нокс поерзал на ящике, который использовал вместо стула.

— Эта фигня с гулями звучит не так уж плохо, — пробормотал он. — Ты ж понимаешь, чувак, в меня столько раз стреляли… а ты говоришь, что мне пули будут не страшны.

— Не особенно страшны, — пожал плечами Бертрам, — если не станешь голову под них подставлять.

Нокс покачал головой и уставился на свои руки. А потом поднял взгляд, и Бертрам понял, что парень впервые смотрит ему в глаза без леденящего ужаса.

— Если я откажусь, ты ведь убьешь меня, да?

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Бертрам.

— Тогда я не буду отказываться. Чувак, какую бы гульскую хрень ты ни сделал со мной, это не может быть хуже смерти, ведь правда?

— Ты очень практичен, — Бертрам усмехнулся. Он был доволен собой: парень наверняка окажется ему полезен, к тому же с ним весело. Судя по всему, в этом городе у Нокса было мало людей, связанных с ним эмоциональными узами, а это всегда к лучшему, и он был явным трудоголиком, потому что искренне любил свою работу. Похоже, он прекрасно адаптируется к новой роли. Бертрам встал и направился к нему.

Нокс пытался скрывать свои чувства, но заметно напрягся.

— Последний вопрос, — сказал Бертрам. — Ты чист? — Он поморщился при виде недоуменного выражения на лице парня и добавил: — Наркотики не принимаешь?

— Больше нет, — нервно ответил Нокс. — Баловался одно время, но…

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Бертрам. — Потому что я дам тебе кое-что лучшее.

* * *

Нокс сам не знал, чего ждать, но уж точно не того, что Бертрам вскроет когтями кожу на своем запястье и протянет к нему руку. Первой реакцией было желание сблевать, но вместо этого из его рта вырвался вздох вожделения. Он не понимал, почему потянулся к Бертраму, вместо того чтобы отпрянуть с отвращением. И Бертрам вовсе не выглядел удивленным, когда Нокс прижался губами к окровавленному запястью. Его бросило в дрожь. Не от прикосновения холодной, восковой кожи Бертрама, а от наполнившей рот густой и тепловатой крови. Нокс задрожал, потому что собственное тело показалось ему слишком холодным в сравнении с этим роскошным, разливающимся по венам теплом.

Бертрам не лгал. Это было лучше любого наркотика. Нокс чувствовал себя… другим. С каждым глотком он становился лучше, сильнее, его напряжение рассеивалось, усталость уходила. Ему казалось, он способен на все. Если бы можно было испытывать такие чувства весь остаток жизни, он бы никогда…

Бертрам прижал два пальца ко лбу Нокса и оттолкнул его. Нокс выпустил его руку, глотнул воздуха и откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Мужик! — выпалил он. — Ты просто охрененный, хоть и пипец уродливый, — он на мгновение зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, оказалось, что Бертрам разглядывает его с веселым любопытством. — Это такой кайф!

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Бертрам. — Но не забывай, что я теперь твой господин, так что следи за языком.

— Чё? — нахмурился Нокс. — Так что, мне теперь матом не ругаться?

Бертрам поморщился.

— Проехали. Вставай.

Нокс сразу подчинился. Это показалось ему совершенно естественным. Никогда раньше он себя так не вел. «Нежелание слушаться взрослых» упоминалось в его школьных характеристиках чаще всего. Но сейчас все изменилось. И он больше не боялся Бертрама.

— Ты хорошо держишься, — заметил тот. — Но пока ты не отопьешь от меня три раза, я не смогу тебе полностью доверять, поэтому сейчас я выведу тебя наверх. Кстати, очень советую пойти к боссу и написать заявление.

— Конечно, как скажешь, чувак, — кивнул Нокс. Килпатрик, конечно, расстроится, но поверит ему на слово, если Нокс скажет, что нашел себе место получше.

— Господин, — поправил его Бертрам.

— Серьезно, чувак? — удивленно воскликнул Нокс. — Ну то есть… готичненько, да, но конечно, господин.

Бертрам дернул уголками рта, как будто хотел рассмеяться, но все же сдержался. Вместо этого он вернул Ноксу его пистолет. Нокс взял оружие с благодарностью. Он любил свою пушку.

— Идем, — сказал Бертрам, мотнув головой.

Когда они вылезли из канализации, Нокс с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит за ломбардом, принадлежащим его приятелю Трипу. Он говорил Бертраму, что живет поблизости, но ему в голову не пришло, что они шли в этом направлении. Расположение канализационных тоннелей оказалось довольно непредсказуемым.

— Я свяжусь с тобой примерно через месяц, — сообщил Бертрам. — Ну, а пока постарайся не угодить в неприятности.

— Я продолжу выслеживать Торреса, — ответил Нокс и торопливо добавил: — Господин. Мне ведь можно, да?

Бертрам прищурился.

— Ладно, но не затягивай с этим делом.

— Да, господин, — буркнул Нокс. Он не хотел злить Бертрама — сейчас это казалось ему самым ужасным поступком на свете, и вовсе не потому, что Бертам был опасен…

— Держи, — хрипло произнес тот и вложил в его ладонь какой-то маленький предмет. Пейджер.

— Ух ты, олдскульная штука.

— Зато надежная. Если ты мне понадобишься, я с тобой свяжусь. — С этими словами Бертрам развернулся и, прежде чем Нокс успел задать еще один вопрос, исчез в канализационном колодце.

Несколько мгновений Нокс стоял столбом, слушая знакомый шум ночного города. Все, что случилось с ним сегодня, просто не укладывалось в голове. По крайней мере, не совсем. Но он не чувствовал ни страха, ни волнения — эйфория была так сильна, что сейчас он был попросту не способен испытывать эти эмоции. Сунув пейджер в карман, он двинулся домой. Завтра нужно будет заглянуть к Килпатрику. Нокса беспокоило лишь то, что он забыл спросить Бертрама, почему тот оказался в убежище Торреса. А сейчас спрашивать было поздно, потому что не было возможности связаться с ним.

Уже сидя на диване в своей тихой квартирке, Нокс снова достал пейджер и уставился на него. Обычно его голова гудела от мыслей, но сейчас его охватило необычное спокойствие и умиротворение. «Если ты мне понадобишься, я с тобой свяжусь». Как ни странно, Нокс надеялся, что это произойдет очень скоро. Он пожал плечами. Почему-то думать о Бертраме было все равно что думать о хорошем старом друге. С которым долго не общался. Возможно, жившем по соседству когда-то давно… Нокс пожал плечами еще раз, и неприятное ощущение беспокойства схлынуло так же стремительно, как и возникло. Он с усмешкой потянулся, вскинув руки над головой. Ему было хорошо. И даже очень хорошо. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто мог завоевать весь мир.


End file.
